A Lost Love
by Angelineb321
Summary: Ellie Ride is the captain of all of the girl's sports team for Colonel Smith High School. She's the daughter of the world famous couple and niece of the president, and CEO of the CSMS organization. Her life is perfect, or is a certain boy from her childhood that moved away when they were kids going to change everything? Will a new friendship sprout and love bloom?


**A Lost Love**

**Summary: Ellie Ride is the captain of all of the girl's sports team for Colonel Smith High School. She's the daughter of the world famous couple, and niece of the president, and CEO of the CSM organization. Her life is perfect, or is a certain boy from her childhood that moved away when they were kids going to change everything? Will a new friendship sprout and love blossom or will hatred from their family's business war tear them apart?**

**(I changed the looks of some of the characters.)**

**Eraq - 17, is like Fang**

**Ellie -16, and is like Max**

**April- 6, and is like Angel**

**Randy- (is Ellie's twin brother) 16, is like Iggy**

**Josh- 21, and is like Dylan**

**Tanner- 15, and is like Gazzy**

**Melody- 15, and is like Nudge (is adopted)**

**Annastazia- 16, and is like Ella (is also no way related to Ellie, and Ellie's best friend)**

**Stephen- and is like Sam except, he's her best friend that's a guy**

**Eraq POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slam my fist down on my alarm clock. I groan and look at the time. In bright red lights I can dimly make out the time. Its 6:00. Ugh. I sigh and get out of bed. I walk towards my closet and turn on the lamp that is sitting next to it on my desk. I pull out a white t-shirt, black jeans, a navy blue jacket, black converse, and my 'No Bad Ideas' hat. I look at the picture that I've had forever. I was about to head down the stairs when a small knock on my door caught my attention. I open the door to find my little brother and baby sister standing there patiently. I also noticed that they are already for school. They have their on backpacks, shoes, and coats. But they haven't brushed their hair yet

"Hi Eraq! "April says

"Hey guys. What are you doing with all your stuff on?" I ask while picking up my baby sister April.

" Mama woke us up to tell us that your gonna take us to school because she and daddy are going to be going to work later and won't be back till late tonight. She also left you a note on the fridge." She says wrapping her arms around me.

Well there a surprise. My parents always wake up early and stay at work late so I always end up taking them to school. I start walking towards the bathroom where I'll do Aprils hair because I'm the only one her that knows how to besides mom. And mom can only do her hair on the weekends when April goes to parties or to her nanny's house with Tanner when our parents are on business trips and Josh, my older brother, and I have practice and nobody can watch them. I sit April up on a stool and I start to brush her mane of hair, when Tanner ask

" When will Josh wake up? I want him to do my hair like he does his." Josh like to spike his blond hair so it practically stabs your figure when you touch it.

"He'll probably wake up in 20 minutes Ok. But you have to tell him to not put too much jell in it because we don't want you to stab anyone eyes out at your first day of school." I say when I realize that I'm starting to sound like my mother. But she has a good point.

Josh and Tanner both have blond hair and blue eyes so they look like; I have dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. April got the best looks in the family. She has my father's brown hair like me, but our mothers blue eyes.

"Eriq? Can you do a fishtail braid instead of a regular braid?" April ask while she pulling out her comb, hair bands, and handed them to me.

"I can try. But it might not be perfect." I say. Grabbing the comb I started to braid the hair. Twenty finger cramping minutes later, I finish her braid and tied it off with a white and green bow to match her dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress April? You usually don't wear one. "I ask because she usually wears a skirt or shorts since we live in Arizona. We moved here about one week ago, but since it was fall break, we had enough time to unpack and walk around the neighborhood.

She smiles, "I want to make a good impression with everyone. And I really like this one. " She adds quickly.

I had to admit, it was a really cute dress on her. Really anything is cute on her. It was a light green with white straps and little ruffles at the end of it. She was also wearing her white tights, and white flats. An outfit that Mom and I got her for her birthday last month.

"Well you look absolutely stunning April." I say while picking her up and spinning her around. As I put her down Tanner comes running down the hallway and yells;

"RUN! JOSH IS AWAKE!" He screams running past us and down the stairs I look over at April and I sigh.

"Well, c'mon let's go get him. I'd prefer not to drag his crazy butt out of the tree house, but I cannot be late for my first day of school." April says dropping down from my arms, and walking down the hallway to the stairs.

For a 15 year old, he doesn't act like one.

**Ellie's POV**

"ELLIE! Wake up! Get up skinny but! Spring Brake is over! No more sleeping in! C'mon I have to get you ready! ELLIE WAKE UP!" I'm aroused by the sound of my adopted baby sister Melody's voice entering my head and wakening me up.

"Ugh. What Melody?" I say sitting up groggily.

"I want to get you ready. We have a pep rally today and I want to get you ready for it." She says getting off of my bed.

"Melody, I appreciate the offer, but I got the whole hair and makeup thing down. Kay?" I say looking at her.

"Well, then I have some suggestions."I give her a stern look and shake my head.

"Melody, as much as I love-"I start to say, but she cuts me off

"Please? It's just a suggestion, and it's only on the makeup. Please Ellie." She asks.

I realize what she's about to do is and I quickly turn away head but it's too late. Bambi eyes, one of my weaknesses. She maybe 15, but when she pulls her Bambi eyes, you just get, like, hypnotized and you don't even realize what you've either agreed, or disagreed too.

"Fine! But only, only suggestions! Got that? And I have to agree to them." I say as I walk over to my bathroom and pull out my curler and makeup bag. Melody follows me in there and looks at me.

"What?" I ask looking at her wondering why she's looking at.

"I fell like I've forgotten something. I can't remember…" She trails off. But suddenly her face brightens and she runs out of my room. Well ok then. I grab my curler and my brush. I drag my brush through a forest of knots and tangles. As soon as I finish that, I grab my curler and start to lightly curl my hair. Ever so softly I brush it all into a ponytail, trying to avoid brushing out all of my curls. Since my hair is black, the curls look like they are natural. My hair is actually naturally wavy, but I like to curl it. As soon as I'm about to start my makeup, Melody runs back in the room carrying a brown paper bag.

"Look what I made last night for the all of the girls teams!" She sequels and throws a bag to me. I look inside to see 7 dozen purple, white and silver ribbons that have the words 'Go Huskies!' and ' Go team!' all written in silver sparkles. Now I maybe the captain of every girls team at my school, even cheerleading, and I'm not even that girly, but these bows were stunning!

"Melody these are perfect! All the girls already love you, and they will most certainly love the bows. How did you do this all in one night?" I ask while pulling out one of the bows and I'm about to put it one but Melody snatches it out of my hand.

" Wait! Ellie, that's ones not for you. Since you're the captain I made yours special." She says putting the bow she snatched out of my hand back into the bag and then holding out a smaller see through bag with a different design that I didn't notice earlier. It was still purple, white and silver, but this one said 'Captain of the fighting Huskies' and the same other stuff, but my letters were written in gold instead of silver.

"Melody. This is perfect! I love it! Thank you so much!" I say looking up at her smiling. She looks absolutely pleased with herself. Then her phone buzzes. She looks down at it and her eyes widened.

"We have 1 hour to go to school! Is Randy awake yet? He has to be! I still need to get ready, and we need to stop by Starbucks! I need my Mocha Cookie Crumble and - she probably would have said more, but out of nowhere Randy has his hand over her mouth.

"I can hear your rambling from the other side of the hallway. So shut it, and go get ready." Randy says taking his hand from her mouth and walking out of the room. Melody stands there for a moment, then runs out of my room.

I finish getting ready. I put on my cheerleading uniform before I put on my makeup. The uniform isn't one of those that shows, like, EVERYTHING, it's got short sleeves, a skirt that comes a little higher than mid-thigh, and it has CSHS Huskies written across the chest. I also put on my while tennis shoes and my necklace that I've had since I was little. I can't remember how I got it, but it feels really important to me. We have two sets of uniforms. We have one set for winter and the other for the rest of the time. My best friend Annastazia helped me design them. She also co-captain of all the teams. Now it's time for the makeup.

Light silver eye shadow, a bit of mascara, and no conseler. Everyone says I have flawless skin, but I don't think so. As I finish up, I get two short buzzes from my phone. The first one is from my best friend Stephen that says if I want, he can pick me up. I reply saying 'It's ok. Annastazia and I have to go to school early. I have to show some new kids around. Do you want anything from Starbucks?' I ask. He always or usually wants something, but he texted back saying 'Nah. It ok. Thanks for the offer. See you at school.'Uh. That was weird. Then I got to Anastasia's text. 'Hey Grapefruit! You still picking me up so we can go to Starbucks together? I'm paying this time.' She knows I hate being called grapefruit. My real name is Giselle (it's pronounced like ji-cell) it was my nickname when we were little. But I like being called Ellie. Two can play at that game. 'No problem Chyna. Be there in ten.' I say. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I throw my UofA sweater over my uniform and I grab my backpack and gym bag with my other practice clothes. I put on my necklaces that someone gave to me, and look at the picture of my childhood best friend. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen and grab a peach and my car keys. Before I go Melody runs down the stairs and says,

"I need to catch a ride with you. Randy's taking too long." I sigh and nod my head even though it's a Monday. I always give a ride to Annastazia everyday but Wednesday. That when I ride with Stephen.

We get to the car and Melody climbs into the backseat I go around the back and open the trunk. I put our bags all our bags in there except our backpacks. I run around front and jump into the driver's seat. I start the engine and in less than a minute were down the street and halfway to Annastazia's house. She only lives like a block away so I get there in 3 minutes flat. I get out of the car and up to the front door. Now most people would knock. But not me. I literally walked in and yelled

"C'mon Annastazia! I don't have all day!" As soon as I said that her mom walks in.

"Hi Mom! Is Annastazia ready yet?" I say smiling and giving her a hug. They are a second family to me. So I get to call Mrs. Lozado mom.

"I believe she is coming down the stairs right now, but you're welcome to wait." She says. But not even 2 seconds later, Annastazia walks down the stairs dressed in her uniform, of course, and walks over to us.

"Hey Ellie. Ready to go?" She asked putting the rest of her hair in a side braid. Now Anna's a tomboy, but we agreed to try out for all of the schools teams and, surprise surprise we made ALL of them.

"Yea let's go. By the way, Melody's in the back." I say warning her. She also knows about Melody's talking problem.

"By Mom!" We both said as we walked out the door.

"We have 30 minutes. Let's hit Starbucks." I say closing my door and buckling up.

As we are pulling out of her driveway and a red truck speeds past us

"Hey watch it jerk!" I yelled at he's car. People can't drive worth crap in this town

(Eraq got his brother and sister, dropped April off at school and is trying to get to CSHS. He and Tanner are the new students.)

There was a Starbucks near school and we went inside and ordered our usual. Since we go there almost every day at the same time they already had it waiting for us. We paid and got back to the car. Melody was happily drinking her Mocha Cookie Crumble, Anna was drinking a Java Chip Frappuccino, and I was drinking a Shaken Iced Passion Tango Tea Lemonade. I don't drink coffee on a daily basses. Only on a Saturday practice, so every Saturday I had coffee. We got to the school in ten minutes. The same red truck that almost hit us was in the parking lot. That's weird. So we walked into the school, and scanned our student ideas. I told Melody to put my backpack in my homeroom, and my other bag in my locker. She took them from me having trouble carrying four bags, and her coffee but she manage.

"I'm going to go help Melody. Remember the last time she dropped her coffee. She cried all day." Anna says running after Melody. I smirked and walked to the office.

When I got there was greeted by the office lady, Sophie, I think her name was, I waved and walked to the principal's office. I saw Mr. Jones, the principal, and two other boys. The first one I saw had blue eyes, blond hair, and fair skin was decent looking. I think he would be perfect for one of my cheerleaders. The other boy… Whoa. He is gorgeous. Black hair like me, warm brown eyes, skin darker than mine and he wore glasses. Even though he wore glasses, he still looked hot. What are you thinking? Snap out of it! But whoa, he had muscles, and his lips looked totally kissable… NO! Bad Ellie. But the guy with the black hair looked familiar.

"Ellie, this is Tanner and Eraq." He gestured to the blond boy first, then the other one. Eraq, that name sounds really familiar.

So I put on a smile. "Hi I'm Giselle! But everyone calls me Ellie. You are going to have a great time here. I'm the captain of all of the girl's sports team here at Colonel Smith High School. So I will be showing you around today." I say with a peppy smile.

"Thank you for doing this Ellie. I appreciate you doing this." Mr. Jones says smiling at me. I give him a smile back.

"They are letting the kids in now. I told your teachers that you would be helping me, so it's ok if you miss some of your classes. And it will not mess with your straight A's." He says before I leave. I text Melody to bring my bag to the office, and a minute later she tosses it in here but not at me, it's headed towards the new guys. I put my arm out and catch the bag it's just a few inches from the new guys face.

"This Melody is why you are not the pitcher. I'm barley 10 feet away! When we get home I'm taking you straight to the backyard and we are working on your arm!" I say looking at Melody. "

"But Ellie-"Melody starts but I cut her off.

"NO buts! Just get to class.

**Eraq's POV**

As soon as we get to our school, Tanner and I rush inside. This school is gigantic. Well crap, I'm going to get lost. We follow the signs and found our way to the office. A nice lady with a name tag that said 'Sophie' smiled at us and pointed to an office right across from the ladies desk and she hands us our schedules. I smile and we head towards the door. As we enter the door a nice looking man looks up from his book. He gives the usual talk about how he's happy we are here, blah, blah. Just when I through I was going to pass out from brodrum a girl walks through the door. Wow. She was beautiful. She had black hair like me, light, warm, eyes that looked like chocolate, flawless tan skin, perfectly white and straight teeth, and she was a little shorter than me. I am 5'9 after all. But what sucks, is that she was wearing a cheerleading outfit, and she had a bow in her hair that said 'Captain.' Dang it. She must be super popular, and probably dating the captain of some sports team at this school. What's really weird is that she has a necklace in the shape of 'G' that looks really familiar.

She smiles at the principal and then looks at Tanner, then at me. I saw her eyes widen but then she turned away. Like she can't believes what she sees

"Hi I'm Giselle! But everyone calls me Ellie. You are going to have a great time here. I'm the captain of all of the girl's sports team here at Colonel Smith High School. So I will be showing you around today." She says. Wow. Captain of all of the teams. Impressive. She looks really familiar. And I have a faint memory of hearing the name Giselle/Ellie before. I just can't remember where. She walks over to the principal and they start talking. Tanner leans over and whispers.

"Wow. She is really pretty. Isn't she?" I nod my head in a response. The principal pointed to us, like she was saying who we are. I saw the girl –Ellie- I remembered, eyes flick towards me. She turned around and texted something on her phone. A minute later a dark skin girl wearing another cheerleading outfit tossed a bag in the room, instead it was heading in my direction. I was ready to catch it but Ellie reached out and caught it with one hand. The brown girl looked at Ellie and smiled sheepishly.

"This Melody is why you are not the pitcher. I'm barley 10 feet away! When we get home I'm taking you straight to the backyard and we are working on your arm!" She says looking at the girl.

"But Ellie-"She starts.

"NO buts! Go back to the main hall!" Ellie says.

The girl walks out of the office. Well that was strange. The Ellie looks at us and waves her arm. Oh. She wants us to follow her. I pick up my backpack and I follow her out of the room with Tanner close behind. We head out of the office and into the main hall that's filled with hundreds of teens. Oh yea. I'm going to be the outcast. I can already tell that this school is divided by your popularity.

"Can I see your schedules?" Ellie ask while walking towards a group of people. It was a mix of jocks and cheerleaders. I grab Tanners and mine and hand it to her. She stops and looks at them.

"Eraq, you have the same classes as me except for my sports practice time so you can just follow me today, and your locker is next to mine, and Tanner you have the same one as my friend-"She was cut off by a boy who picked her up and spun her around.

"Hi Elbell!" He says putting her back down. Huh. So this must be her boyfriend. He's decent looking. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin that looks like he spends a lot of time in the sun. Like Ellie's skin.

"Hi Stephen! These are the new students in the grade. This is Eraq and Tanner. Guys, this is my best friend." She says. Oh. Then she must be single. I thought as Tanner asked.

"So you're single?" Ellie laughed and smiled. She has a really pretty smile. Her laugh sounded like honey, smooth and silky.

"Yes I am at the moment. Why are you interested?" She says teaseling. Tanner looks shocked and shook his head 'no'

"No! I mean, you're really pretty and nice and all, but I don't like you THAT way. I like you as a friend. If you want to be my friend, I mean. You don't have to be." Tanner says while looking like he wanted to die. She smiled again and chuckled.

"I would love to be your friend. What about your brother over there. Does he want to be my friend?" She says, for some reason she sounded like she hoped that I would agree.

"Sure. I'll be your friend." I said while looking her straight in the eyes. Then suddenly I had a strange memory, kind of like a flashback

* * *

**Flash Back**

**I'm sitting there all alone playing with dinosaurs.**

**"****Hi I'm Giselle! What's your name?"Girl walks up to me and sits by me. I look at her and replay.**

**"****I'm Eraq." I say while looking up at the girl. Then it hits me. It's Giselle. She looks different, younger, and has two teeth missing.**

**"****That's a cool name. I like it. Do you want to be best friends?" She ask looking hopeful**

**"****Sure. I'll be your friend, I'll give you a nickname. How about the name Ellie?" I say **

**"****I love it!" She says smiling**

**And from that day on I saw images of us playing together, sitting by each other all up till 3****rd**** grade. Giselle and I are sitting on a bench and she's crying. There was a moving van and I saw moving men putting furniture into the truck.**

** "****I can't believe I'm moving! I don't want to leave!" She wails burying her head into my shoulder. Her tears are making wet stains on my shirt, but I don't seem to care. It looks like I'm crying too.**

**"****I don't want you to go either, but you have to. I'll miss you more than anything in the world." I say reaching into my pocket. "I have a gift for you." I pull out a small purple box tied with a light blue ribbon. Giselle looks up and takes the boxes in her hands. She carefully unties the string and opens the boxes. Inside there was a necklaces that had the letter 'G' on it. She and her arms around me and whispers in my ear**

**"****Thank you. It's the best gift I've ever gotten. Right next to me being your friend." **

**"****Giselle, it's time to go now. Say goodbye to Eraq." Her mother says climbing into the moving van.**

**"****Goodbye Eraq. I'll always remember you." She says walking away.**

**"****Goodbye Ellie." I** **whisper** **to myself after the car drives off into the distance. "I'll never forget you." I say walking back to me hose with a picture in my hand. It's a picture of Ellie. It looks like there was another half that's been torn off. She's smiling and looks like the happiest person in the world. It's the same picture that I have. (The little girl is Ellie. I knew Ellie when we were little. I wonder if she remembers me.)**

**_The End of The Flash Back._**

"Well I've got to get to class early. See you guys later." Stephen says walking to another part of the school.

"C'mon guys. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Ellie says walking to the group of popular people. We follow her and I see that everyone here looks nice.

"Hey guys! This is Eraq and Tanner Rodgers. They're the new students I'll be showing around today. Tanner, Eraq, This is Melody, my sister," She pointed to the girl who almost hit me with a bag, "This is my twin brother Randy, and my BFF Annastazia, but we call her Anna." So, Ellie has a twin brother. They look almost exactly alike accept Randy has freckles. She introduced us to a whole bunch more people but I really didn't listen. I was too busy staring at this one girl who was glaring at Ellie, but then looked at me and gave me a flirty smile. I quickly look away and focus on Ellie. ",and this is Lily McCrady." She says lastly. She points to the girl who was glaring at Ellie earlier. I immediately hated her. The girl called Lily had red hair, a disgusting shade of green eyes, freckles, and was skinny and super pale. She wasn't wearing a cheerleaders instead she wore a tank top that showed her belly button, a skirt so short I was pretty sure it was actually a napkin, and had on to much makeup. But she wore a bow like Ellie's, so she must be on the team. The bell rang and everyone said their goodbyes except Lily, Randy, Melody, Anna, and Tanner and me.

"We all have the same classes together but Randy and Tanner. Randy will you take Tanner with you? He has the same schedule as you." Ellie asked giving him the Bambi eyes. I know Bambi eyes all too well. April loves to us them on me.

"Fine. I'll do it." He says after 5 minutes of objecting.

"Thanks Randy! C'mon Eraq, let's go!" She says smiling her thousand watt smile and slinging her arm over my shoulder. With that Lily, who stood WAY too close to me for comfort, Melody, Anna, Ellie, and I walked to class. Ellie finishing her tea on the way there shoots it into a trash bin that on the other side of the hallway and makes it in perfectly. She looked over at me and smiled again. I saw Lilly give her an envious glare and started to stalk ahead a little and tried to do a sexy walk, but failed. She looked like a clown trying to dodge a built. I saw Ellie trying to smother a laugh and succeeded. She smirked instead looking amused. It was hilarious.

* * *

(Their schedules are:

Ellie:

Social Studies

Math

Science

Reading/Language Arts

Lunch

P.E

Choir

Art

French

Free period

Then all of her sports teams practice times:

Softball 2:30-3:45

Basketball 4:00-5:15

Volleyball 5:30-6:15

CC- 6:25-6:50

TF-6:55-7:25

Soccer 7:35-8:15

Swimming 8:45

(Annastazia, Lilly, and Melody all have the same schedules as Ellie. Except Lily's not on any sports teams except for cheerleading.)

Eraq's:

Social Studies

Math

Science

Reading/Language Arts

Lunch

P.E

Choir

Art

French

Free period

(If he makes a sports team, then he'll have practice afterwards)

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

There Lilly goes again. Flirting with another boy, for some reason I got a burning felling in the bottom of my stomach. I don't know why because I've only known Eraq for an hour. But Lilly started walking ahead trying to sway her hips and look sexy, but she looks like a clown on drugs. I try to hide a smile, so I smirk at her instead. We reached our homerooms and took a seat. The seat on my right was empty. Anna sat to my left and Melody and Lilly sat behind me and they had an open seat too. I cannot stand Lilly. The only reason I let her hang with us is because she has a crush on Stephen. Looks like Stephens has been replaced by Eraq.

Speaking of Eraq, he walked up to the teacher and handed her a note and introduced himself to the teacher. She nodded her head and walked to the front of the class.

"Class, this is Eraq Rodgers. He's new to Smith so I expect you to be nice." She addressed to the class.

"Just take any open seat." said to Eraq and walked up to the promethean board. (It's the fancy name for 'Smart board'.) Eraq walked towards me and I silently hoped that he would sit next to me. I could feel Lilly's anticipation on the back of my neck. Anna leans over and whispers I my ear,

"Wow. Really like Eraq. I can feel her anticipation on the back of my neck. Looks like you'll have some competition." I'm surprised of what she says.

"I don't like Eraq! He just reminds me of someone from when I was little. I just can't remember who." I hiss at her. I would have said more, but Eraq came and sat next to me. I felt Lilly shooting daggers into the back of my neck. I turned around and she was still glaring at me. I gave her a triumphant smile, then a glare that could kill. She looks surprised at the smile and then looks scared at my glare.

"Well, if you are going to glare at me, make sure I won't turn around to see it. Mistake number one." I say to Lilly, with that I turn around to the lesson. I noticed that when we had to write something Eraq and I's elbows would brush each others. I've always written with my elbows on the table. I know its bad table manners, but that's when you're eating. I was writing, big difference. We had a paper due on Friday about the Greeks and the Romans, blah blah blah. I already knew what she was talking about though. I practically learned all of this stuff in 8th grade.

walks to the front of the room and says, "As all of you know there is a pep rally today. So you will head to the gym after class. Have a good day." As she says that the bell rings and everyone rushes out the door.

"So, pep rally. You're going to do a cart wheel and flips?" I hear from behind me. I spin around ready to punch someone but realize it's only Eraq.

"Jeez! Don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say while trying not to smack him. H smiled and gave and laughed. A very cute laugh might I add. We walk in silence on the way to the gym. Our arms brushing once in awhile

"So Eraq, you're new to town," I say trying to start a conversation. I was well aware that Anna, Melody and Lilly were right behind us, but I kept talking to him.

"Yea, well Tanner April and I have gotten to walk around the neighborhood and we've met some of the neighbors, but we really haven't been able to look around town. I was about to say that I would like to show him around town, but Lilly pushed me away and said,

"I would love to show you around town! Let's meet Saturday around noon by the Starbucks by school. Ok?" She takes his hand drags him off with me trying not to strangle her.

"You ok Ellie? You look like your kill Lilly." Melody asks standing next to me.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little angry. I wanted to show him around town" I say looking at Melody giving her a tiny smile

"I thought you didn't like him?" Anna says looking amused. I wonder how far I could drop kick her right now. I tied to smother my glare

"I don't. I just wanted to get to know him. He's new and doesn't have that many friends. OK?" I say walking ahead. I reach the back entrance to the gym and see that all of the football team is there, my squad, the principal, and Eraq. Why is there? But I see who is clung to arm. He looks so uncomfortable with Lilly there trying to start a conversation. Lilly has changed into her cheerleading outfit (God knows when she did that.)When Eraq see's me and manages to shake Lilly of his arm and walks over to me.

"Hey. She was starting to ask me if I wanted to be her boyfriend." He looks back and Lilly's glaring at me. I really don't give a crap right now. He shivers when she starts to walk towards over to us.

"You better get to the bleachers. Don't want you to miss the show." I say pointing to the door. He runs out the door and Lilly walks over to me

"What was all that about Ellie? You know I always get what I want, so BACK OFF." With that she takes her place in the line. Normally she is the third person out, but today I'm feeling a little evil, so I walk up to Kennedy. She the last person in line because she was the last recruited.

"Hey Ken! I need you to switch places with Lilly. She's been demoted. Ok?" I say giving her a smile. Everyone knows that when someone has been demoted, that she either pissed me off, or she broke a rule, or she got in trouble. Lilly did all three.

"No problem Ellie." She says while going to the third place in line. She gets over there and tells Lilly something and Lilly starts yelling at her. Kennedy runs back over to me

"She won't move. She thinks that I'm trying to steal her spot." Ken looks like she's about to cry. Kennedy's a very sensitive person.

"Don't worry. Wait right there. She might not move for the pep rally, but after this I'll move her. Let's give her one last time to be in the front." I say as Kennedy walks back to her spot. I take my place in the front of the line. The football team will go out first, then the principal, then us. I hear the band starting to play the music and the football team runs through the doors. I wait for 20 seconds, put a smile on my face, and run out the doors. The crowd cheers and I do a cartwheel round-off and land perfectly in front of the mic. The crowd applauds and yells. I hold up a hand motioning for silence. They quit down and I start to give my speech.

"Hello Colonel Smith High School! As you all know our first football game since Spring Break is on Friday. I hope to see you all there. My squad has prepared a little something for you, so I hope you like it!" I say while I go and stand of to the side.

It's tradition for the captain to stand to the side and watch over the girls work. The music start's to play and the cheerleaders begin to dance.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Is it good? Review and tell me how to improve it! Thanks for reading! Have a cookie! (::) **

-**Angelineb321**


End file.
